Not Double Trouble Triple Trouble
by puckleberry4ever
Summary: It all started with " Rachel your pregnant? where having a baby" " Well yes babies to be exact 3 of them." Read on too find out what happens RATED T FOR CURSE WORDS ! I DO NOT OWN GLEE IF I DID THERE WOULD BE LITTLE MINI RACHEL AND PUCKS EVERYWHERE!
1. prologue

**Hey loves this is my first actual fan fiction im not giving up on i promise :) so yah first off do you want 2 boys and 1 girl or 2 girls and 1 boy or 3 boys or 3 girls?comment or vote on my yah hope you like my story..  
**

* * *

_puck pov, _

i walk down the hall way looking for Rachel oh that's right Rachel berry is mine shes off limits got it shes been mine for 8 months now.i look every where for her but i don't see her anywhere as i walk to the nurses office for my daily nap during math i see Rachel my amazing girlfriend crying in the nurses office they don't see me so i put my ear to the door. is it just me or has Rachel gained a few pounds?

" Rachel sweety how far along are you ?" the nurse asks quietly what the fuck are they talking about.

" 2 1/2 months." Rachel says as she sobs louder. okay now im starting to worry

" Rachel dear whos the father ?" shit my girls pregnant

" Noah Puckerman ." Rachel says trying to calm her tears before she could say anything else i didn't realize the door was cracked and fall into the room crap

_Rachel pov,_

i watch as Noah falls in the nurses office. guess its time to tell him. he gets up and looks at me

" Rachel your pregnant? where having a baby" Noah says happily wow didn't see that happening.

" Well yes babies to be exact 3 of them." after i say that he passes out good thing where in the nurses office.

**so thats all i have for now i promise it will be longer review!**


	2. questionnaire not chapter important !

**ok guys im going to ask about 4 questions please comment your answer**

** Questionnaire : **

**1: pick 3 boy names and 3 girls names you like **

** Boy : Wayne **

** Chandler**

** Coby**

** Gabriel**

** Dakota  
**

** girls: Abbie**

** Patience**

** Leah**

** Samara**

** Kaya  
**

**2: Who should be the god mother? Quinn or Santana**

**3: Who should be the god father ? Sam or Kurt or Finn**

**4: How many girls and how many boys ? 1 girl 2 boys or 1 boy and 2 girls or 3 girls or 3 boys **

**so please comment ur answers if u have any suggestions ill take them into consideration next update will be chapter**


	3. Telling Gleeks and Parents

**hey guys im back already trying to update at least once a day so yah um just a few things before i start this chapter i would like to thank Snowdrop1026 for taking time out of your day to read my story and review it means a lot to me :) so im hoping for more reviews from some of the other people who are reading this also theirs still time to answer my first questionnaire so please answer it but heres a few questions to answer this chapter also! So um i decided to have diffrent god parents for each child btw Snowdrop1026 suggested it so yah :) but here are the questions i have ..**

**1: whos eyes should the babies have? Noah's or Rachel's  
**

**2: Whos nose should they have? Noah's or ****Rachel's**

**3: who should the 1 baby be more attached 2? Noah or Rachel Who should the 2 baby be attached to Noah or rachel? who should the last baby be atached 2? Noah or ****Rachel**

**Okay my loves im going to start the chapter off now Love pucklberry4ever.. :)**

* * *

_Noah pov,_

I wake up in the nurses office with Rachel sitting next to me when she notices im awake she practically jumped on me and started hug me and cry most be those damn hormones.

" Noah your awake." Rachel says joyfully

" Yes i am babe miss me ? oh also did i miss glee ? " i say with a half smirk as she goes to sit back down in her chair.

" Yes i missed you & No glee just started do you want to go to glee today?" she says while holding her barley noticeable baby bump.

" Hell yes i want to tell them all that my beautiful girlfriend is going to be having 3 beautiful kids." I say happily i grab Rachel's hand and we skip to glee yah i said it i Noah puckerman the bad ass of Lima skipped to glee we walk in we see everyone chatting happily not even noticing us until i walk up to schue.

_Rachel pov,_

i watch as Noah talks to Mr. shue and tells him Noah prepared a song for a announcement we have and Mr. shue agrees i try to get everyone's attention and when i cant Noah tries.

" Hey bitches listen up im going to sing a song for mine and Rachel's great news." he yells Kurt's eyes light up

" Oh my gucci you guys are getting married !" he says excitedly

" No Kurt we are not getting married now please be quite so Noah can sing." after that Noah tells the band what hes singing and starts :

Hey you, you're a child in my head  
You haven't walked yet  
Your first words have yet to be said  
But I swear you'll be blessed

I know you're still just a dream  
your eyes might be green  
Or the bluest that I've ever seen  
Anyway you'll be blessed

And you, you'll be blessed  
You'll have the best  
I promise you that  
I'll pick a star from the sky  
Pull your name from a hat  
I promise you that, promise you that, promise you that  
You'll be blessed

I need you before I'm too old  
To have and to hold  
To walk with you and watch you grow  
And know that you're blessed

everyone looks at us shocked and do sent say a thing

_Noah pov,_

i look at everyone's shocked faces and go to say something but Brittany beats me at saying something.

" Rachie can i be the god mother?" Brittany says while smiling

" Yes brit i already picked 3 god mother and Noah is picking 3 god fathers also im having triplets." Rachel says sweetly after that we all start to talk we decided the 1st baby's god parents are Finn and Quinn the 2nd baby's god parents are Kurt and Santana the lasts baby's god parents are Sam and Brittany. after glee was over i decide to take Rachel to my house to tell my mom before we tell her dads. As i walk in my house with Rachel my moms eyes light up. a she goes to give Rachel a hug i start to talk.

" Ma you mite want to sit down we got some news you mite not like." i say softly

" Okay dear." she says as she sits down i grab Rachel's hand and start to talk

" Well mom Rachel just found out shes pregnant with triplets and there mine." i say bluntly she starts to get up and hug Rachel

" Noah i am proud you are giving me Jewish grand babies now you mite want to go take Rachel home." i give my mom a quick kiss and head out with Rachel as we walk in Rachel's house im greeted with Rachel's dads smiling.

_Rachel pov, _

i tell my dads to sit down because i have a song and i start to sing as they sit down.

Papa I know you're going to be upset  
'Cause I was always your little girl  
But you should know by now  
I'm not a baby

You always taught me right from wrong  
I need your help, daddy please be strong  
I may be young at heart  
But I know what I'm saying

The one you warned me all about  
The one you said I could do without  
We're in an awful mess, and I don't mean maybe - please

_[Chorus:]_

Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep  
Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep  
But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby, oh  
I'm gonna keep my baby, mmm...

He says that he's going to marry me  
We can raise a little family  
Maybe we'll be all right  
It's a sacrifice

But my friends keep telling me to give it up  
Saying I'm too young, I ought to live it up  
What I need right now is some good advice, please

_[chorus]_

Daddy, daddy if you could only see  
Just how good he's been treating me  
You'd give us your blessing right now  
'Cause we are in love, we are in love, so please

_[chorus]_

Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep  
Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep  
_[repeat]_

Oh, I'm gonna keep my baby, ooh  
Don't you stop loving me daddy  
I know, I'm keeping my baby  
I know, I'm keeping my baby  
I know, I'm keeping my baby

as i stop they don't say anything they just look at me.

* * *

**Hey loves so what you think so um do you think they will kick Rachel out sorry about the cliffhanger! **


	4. Giving Up Broadway

**Hey guys im back sorry im updating so late today i was visiting my sister shes in Sheppard Pratt... So yah just a few things before i start times up to do my first questionnaire just have a few things id like too say before i give you more questions. Id like to thank my first 2 reviewers Snowdrop1026 & glee lover 100 for reviewing im hoping some more of you decide to here are the questions..!  
**

**1. the 3 top boy names Chandler , Colby or Gabriel please pick 2 of those the top 3 girl names are Kaya, Abbe or Kyle. Btw Kyle was not my idea it was Snowdrop1026. So pick 2 of those also.**

**Well there's the first question ill have some more at the end so here's the chapter! **

* * *

_Rachel pov,_

My dads stare at me and Noah for awhile. My daddy finally speaks

" Star me and your dad will support you threw this all the way." My daddy says softly while dad silently agrees with a nod. they both give me a hug my dad starts too speak.

" Rachel we will help with the bils for the babies we promise now may we speak to Noah alone ." Dad says while staring at Noah i nod my head and go to my room.

_Noah pov,_

i watch as Rachel goes upstairs her dads whisper quietly among them selves for about 10 minutes until Leroy starts to speak.

" So nah do you plan on marrying my daughter some day ?" He asks bluntly.

" Yes i plan on it one day and to take care of my 3 kids Rachel is carrying." i say proudly.

" 3? Shes having triplets?" Hiram asks confused

" Why yes she is." i say while staring at them

" Okay as long as you take care of her and my grand babies." Leroy says as his husband nods his head in agree meant

" 's i was wondering if after i talk to Rachel about it. we could get a place after graduation i saved up from my pool business i got 50, 000 dollars from it i want to buy a house for Rachel and my kids if its okay with you." i say confidently

" Yes Noah we give you are blessing considering you guys are seniors." they say smiling with that i walk out of the house grinning

2 weeks later

_Rachel pov,_

today im 3 months along im starting to show more by the way did i mention the doctor said i can find out the genders me and noah decided to get the first to genders and i have the last one be a surprise. everyone is so supportive in the glee club even finn. i walk into glee club with a big smile on my face.

" Someones happy ." Kurt says while smiling

" Why yes i am Mr .Hummel im finding out my babies genders today." i say with a cheesy smile as i walk over and sit next to noah

" Oh my Barbra yay." Kurt yells with excitement walks in and starts his lesson..

" Okay Puck and Rachel we have prepared a song for you guys cause we all know you are 3 months pregnant so everyone up." Mr. shue says while constructing the band.

(Kurt **Santana **_Finn _Quinn _**all**_)

**Sometimes in our lives**  
**We all have pain**  
**We all have sorrow**

**But if we are wise**  
**We know that there's**  
**Always tomorrow**

_**Lean on me, when you're not strong**_  
_**And I'll be your friend**_  
_**I'll help you carry on**_

For it won't be long  
Till I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on

_Please swallow your pride_  
_If I have things_  
_You need to borrow_

_For no one can fill_  
_Those of your needs_  
_That you won't let show_

You just call on me brother  
When you need a hand  
We all need somebody to lean on

I just might have a problem  
That you'll understand  
We all need somebody to lean on

_**Lean on me, when you're not strong**_  
_**And I'll be your friend**_  
_**I'll help you carry on**_

**For it won't be long**  
**Till I'm gonna need**  
**Somebody to lean on**

You just call on me brother  
When you need a hand  
We all need somebody to lean on

_I just might have a problem_  
_That you'll understand_  
_We all need somebody to lean on_

If there is a load  
You have to bear  
That you can't carry

I'm right up the road  
I'll share your load  
If you just call me

_**Call me**_  
_**If you need a friend**_  
_**(Call me)**_  
_**Call me**_  
_**(Call me)**_  
_**If you need a friend**_  
_**(Call me)**_  
_**If you ever need a friend**_  
_**(Call me)**_

_**Call me**_  
_**(Call me)**_  
_**Call me**_  
_**(Call me)**_  
_**Call me**_  
_**(Call me)**_  
_**Call me**_  
_**(Call me)**_

_**If you need a friend**_  
_**(Call me)**_  
_**Call me**_  
_**(Call me)**_  
_**Call me**_  
_**(Call me)**_  
_**Call me**_  
_**(Call me)**_  
_**Call me**_  
_**(Call me)**_

as they finish i start to cry curse these hormones._**  
**_

_Noah pov,_

as glee ends i walk Rachel to my truck its now or never puckerman you gotta talk to her.

" Rach " i say shyly

" Yes Noah ?" she says confused

" well after graduation i was wondering if i could move to new York with you." i say shyly

" No." she says while staring out the window

" What but rach_" i start to say but she cuts me off

" No because im giving up Broadway and moving to LA." she says while still looking out the window

" What do you mean you gave up Broadway you have dreamed of being on Broadway all your life." i say confused

" Well my dream now is to go to LA and have a family there maybe one day ill be on Broadway but right now i just want my family." she says confidently i just nod

about 5 minutes later we get there and sign in.

" Puckerman." A blonde lady yells a few minutes later. we walk up to her and she tells us are room is 67 so we walk we get in i make sure rachel is comfortable. i didn't notice the doctor walk in until she started to talk.

" Hello ms. berry i see you have your boyfriend with you today oh by the way Mr. Puckerman im ." she says while looking at her chart

" Nice to meet you." i say holding Rachel's hand

" Okay guys time to see the babies would you like to know the genders?" she asks

" Well Dr. Leo we only want the first two genders and 3rd one to be a surprise." Rachel says while looking at me

" Okay lay down now this mite be cold." the doctor says Rachel lays down like she was told.

" Okay first baby is a Boy second baby is a girl." says i start to cry as does Rachel and we walk out to and go tell all are friends and family.

* * *

**So like it or hate it? okay so 2 questions do you want 3rd baby 2 be a girl or boy? 2. What do u think off Rachel giving up Broadway?**


	5. LA Baby

**BRING IT! Sorry love that puck quote okay so how are all of you my lovelys? R.I.P Cory we all will miss you... yea okay guys thanks for the reviews and favorites!Also there will be a surprise in this btw if ur confused its around march in this chapter so its spring also she is still only 3 months. in this chapter okay few questions before i start- **

**1. Should Jesse be in this story?**

**2. Should i do a sequel?**

**3. Should the kids consider will as a grandfather?**

**4. should Shelby be involved?**

**5. okay should 3rd baby be a girl or boy? Vote Btw boy is in the lead Also vote for the names! look for the names of choice in the last chapter!**

**Okay here's the chapter!**

* * *

_Noah pov,_

well i have a surprise for Rachel im flying her out to LA for my surprise cause its in LA i already sorted it out with her dad's. Did i mention its the first day of spring break hell yah! i go to get dressed and pack i throw my stuff in the back of my truck and drive to rachel's. when i get there i see rachel tending to her garden in the front yard.i just shake my head at her.

" Berry go pack your bags where going to LA." i yell with a smile. she stares at my dumb founded

" Noah what do you mean where going to LA?" she says confused

" Rachel im taking you to LA for spring break now go pack." i say while walking to my truck.

" Okay Noah." she says finally giving in after about 30 minutes she comes out with 4 suit cases wow you would think where moving here and never coming back i onnly have a small suit case.

" Damn Berry what you got in there." i say with a smirk

" My clothes." she says with a smile i just shake my head at her and put her suit cases in the back.

_Rachel pov,_

The drive to the air port was quite witch was odd i finally break the silence.

" Noah why are you taking me to LA ?" i ask

" It's a surprise" He says with a smirk

" Noah i hate surprises " i whine

" I know" he says simple

when we get to the air port Noah grabs all the suit cases but he keeps saying i quote " My baby mama is not carrying heavy stuff." i kinda laugh at that

we get past security and go on the plane.

_Noah pov,_

when we get on the plane i make sure everything is situated then sit down Rachel was already asleep in her seat its going to be kinda of boring because it takes 5 hours to get there and Rachel's asleep so yah. soon i fall asleep to.

_Rachel pov,_

i wake up when the plane lands i wake Noah up and he gets the luggage and halls down a cab he tells them a address i never heard of when we finally get to the stop it was a house it kinda looked pink this has to be wrong why would we be at a house?

" Noah why are we here ? " i ask

" well Rachel this is the first surprise i got a house and hired people to design it." he says with a smile

" You just found out i don't want to got to new York 2 days ago how did you do this?" i ask surprised

" i have my ways." he says with a smirk i just nod and he carry's are stuff into the house the first thing i see is the living room it was kind of a brown theme but it was still beautiful. then i walk into the kitchen it was simple just the way i like it. i go to a different hall down stairs there was a bathroom it was simple just like the kitchen. in the same hall i see a door it says Mr. & Mrs. Puckerman on it i walk in the room it was beautiful the bed was black and white the floor was wooden there was cribs right by the bed the first one was blue the second one was pink and the last one was red the room also had its own bathroom it was perfect.

" You like it ?" Noah says from behind me

" Love it." i say with a small smile then he takes me to the basement it had a white leather couch with 2 red pillows and 1 black and it had a poll table after looking at the basement i got to the 3rd floor with Noah there's 4 door the first one has a sign on it that says Puckerman Stud on it in blue letters i walk in the room it had a bed with orange,blue,brown and green comforter. it had rug instead of wooden floors it also had a castle sitting in the middle of the floor and a bathroom. before i walk out Noah starts to explain stuff.

" The kids will stay in are room until there old enough when they are old enough they will get there own room." he says while looking at the window.

as we go on to the next bedroom it said Puckerman Princess in pink letters.i walk in the room it has pink curtains and a white bed with a flower painting on top of it also it had a bathroom it was blue. i go to the next room on the door it says Puckerman Surprise in orange letters i walk in the room it has a orange bed with white wooden floor. with a white rug. the bathroom was small and simple. the last bedroom was a guest bedroom it was simple with no bathroom. noah takes me outside to the pool it was beautiful then he starts to sing.

It's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,  
No one will know oh oh oh,  
Oh, come on, girl.  
Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,  
Shots of patron,  
And it's on, girl.

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,  
So what you wanna do?  
Let's just run girl.

If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.  
No, I won't blame you;  
It was fun, girl.

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

_[x2:]_  
Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,  
Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby, baby.

Oh, it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

" Rachel Barbra Berry will you marry me?"

* * *

**So what do you think Rachel will say? Btw the house and what everything looks like is on my profile so just go on there to see its at the very bottom please review!**


	6. part 2 : LA Baby

**Hey loves how are my favorite people today? so i have a few surprises this chapter also i choose the first names of the girl and will here Puck and Rachel talking about it but ill let you choose the middle name for them yah here's the questions-**

**1. Kaya Or Abbe?**

**2. Chandler or Colby?**

**3. Boy Or Girl ? Btw boy has 3 votes and girl has 2**

**4. Gabriel Clay Puckerman Or Gabriel Arthur Puckerman?**

**5. kylie Sylvia Puckerman Or kylie Caroline Puckerman ?**

**Oh also i do take suggestions into consideration so you can give suggestions. so yah please review!**

* * *

_Rachel pov,_

i look at Noah in shock the ring was beautiful. **( Also Ring is on my profile)**

" Yes!" I say with excitement he puts the ring on my finger. for awhile we just laugh and talk.

" Hey babe have you thought of any names for the kids." I ask

" Yah for the boy spike cause its bad ass and for the girl Kylie." he says proudly i wrinkle my nose at the name spike.

" I like Kylie But how about we change the boy's name." i say suggestively

" How about Gabriel its still bad ass he will be a bad ass like his dad then kylie will be just like you loving music and all then surprise baby will be a mixture of both of us." Noah says while walking back in the house. I like the name Gabriel. so Gabriel Puckerman and Kylie Puckerman then we need surprise babies name and all of them need middle names. i walk in the house and lay on the couch i already love it here im going to send a college application to UCLA i can go part time and hire a baby sitter. Noah walks into the room smiling

" hey babe you want to go to the park? its right around the corner so you can get to know the place." he asks

" Sure." i say simply as we walk to the park it was beautiful there was flowers around the black gate to the play ground where kids were playing but stop dead in my i see Shelby with a baby carriage and Jesse on the other side of her holding a blonde little girl with hazel eyes Beth. i look to see if Noah notices he does hes looking directly at them.i haven't seen Shelby or Jesse in a year they just up and left i go to walk a different way but it was to late they notice me and Noah.

" Rachel and Puck what a lovely surprise what are you doing here?" Says Jesse as walking over holding Beth with Shelby right behind him i could see Noah's eyes filled with rage.

" Oh um noah took me here for spring break to show me the house he got for our family." I say trying to be polite but i start to see something of there s a baby in the carriage it looks exactly like Jesse and Shelby put together. Shelby noticed i was staring.

" Oh i see you looking at the ring and the baby Rachel meet your little brother Nathan St James." She says while pointing to the baby boy in the stroller.

" You had a kid with my Ex boyfriend ? " i say in pure disgust she looks shocked but continues

" Rachel its not like that we fell in love now where a family." she says in a stern voice while Noah stares at Beth .

" Are you married ?" i ask almost ready to explode

" Yes" her and Jesse say at the same time before i could say anything Noah starts to talk.

" Wait whats Beth's last name? is it still Corcoran?" Noah says kinda angry

" No It's St James she deserves to have her fathers last name." she says while staring at Beth

_Noah pov,_

i couldn't believe st jack ass took my kid now Beth has his last name i just was so furious and start to yell.

" You bitch you cant do that you just cant i didn't mind her last name being Corcoran but just no your disgusting you married your daughters Ex boyfriend and how dare you give Beth his last name." i yell Beth starts to cry oh no i didn't mean for her to cry im just so mad.

" Daddy get the scary man away." Beth cries as she clings to Jesse that's when my heart breaks.. i just turn and leave with Rachel following me back to the house. when i get in i just sit there crying Rachel hugs me telling me everything is going to be okay.

" Hey lets sing a song ." Rachel suggest i nod she always know.s what to do to make me feel better she finally picks a song and we start to sing.-

Lyin' here with you so close to me  
It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe  
Caught up in this moment  
Caught up in your smile

I've never opened up to anyone  
So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms  
We don't need to rush this  
Let's just take it slow

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight

I know that if we give this a little time  
It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find  
It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight

No I don't want to say goodnight  
I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams

Tonight  
Tonight  
Tonight

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight  
With a kiss goodnight  
Kiss goodnight

when its over i kiss her.

" babe im tired im going to be." i say and she follows me when we finally lay down i kiss her and drift off to sleep.

****  


* * *

**hey loves what u think hope u review!**


	7. back in Lima already

**hey guys sorry i didn't update yesterday i promise ill update twice tomorrow to make it so this note is going to be kinda long so yah. well i want to start writing another story while doing this one so im running a contest here's how it goes i tell you guys the shows ill write and the couples i write for the show and what kinda themes i write so yah there will be a form you fill out just PM me when your down witch ever idea i like i will start a multi chapter of the 1 rule it can not be a glee story...here are the shows and the couples i will write fan fiction for-**

** With A Chance - Channy Chad and Sonny, Zora and chad, Grady and Sonny**

**2. Wizards Of Waverly Place - Justin and Alex,Max and Alex,Harper and Max**

**3. Austin & Ally- Dez and Ally Or Austin and Ally**

**4. Suite Life On Deck- Zack and Bailey, Baliey and Cody, Cody and Zack**

**5. Drake & Josh- Megan and Josh,Drake and Josh,Megan and Drake**

**6. ICarly- Carly and Freddie,Sam and Freddie,Spencer and Carly  
**

**Here are the Themes-**

** /comfort btw if u want this ill explain what kind of hurt/comfort i do**

**5. Tragedy**

**7. Friendship**

**8. **** Suspense **

**Okay here's the form you fill out -**

**Tv Show:**

**Couple:**

**Theme:**

**Other stuff i need 2 Know:**

**So now that that's down lets talk about this story so im sorry about the Jesse Shelby thing sorry to all the Jesse and Shelby fans so here are the questions before i start-**

**1. Colby Or ****Chandler**

**2. ****Kaya Or Abbe?**

**3. ********Boy Or Girl ? Btw Boys have 4 vote and girl has 2**

******4. ****Gabriel Clay Puckerman Or Gabriel Arthur Puckerman?**

**********5. kylie Sylvia Puckerman Or kylie Caroline Puckerman ?**

**********so there you go you guys hope u do the contest and review!**

* * *

_ Noah Pov,_

i wake up at 4 in the morning to my phone ring the caller id said Finn so i answer it-

( me **Finn)**

what the hell Finn? its 4 in the morning

**Dude im sorry i just got a call from Mr. Shue the school board cut spring break shorter we go back 2 school in 2 days**

Hudsun you have to be shitting me

**No bro you gotta get back**

fine i have to tell Rachel the school board better be happy

**Someone sounds angry what happened there bro?**

Well it was all good and well oh by the way me and Rachel are engaged but back to the point we were at the park and saw Shelby and St jackass and Beth and a baby boy . apparently Jesse and Shelby are married and have a kid together but the worst part was Beth's last name is St James. (i say holding in a sob)

**Fuck them bro they had no right**

I know Finn i got to go

**Bye bro**

Rachel pov,

Noah wakes me up about 6am why is he up so early. when i get out of bed i walk to the kitchen breakfast was made we had waffles.i notice Noah was nervous.

" Noah are you okay?" i ask concerned

" Yah but we gotta go back to Lima today cause school starts back up soon." he says with sorrow in his eyes

" Okay." i say simply i get up to get my bags by 11 am we were on a plane back to Lima. as soon as the plane lands we get are stuff and leave on the way home it was about 5 minutes i was home i gave Noah a kiss and went in.i walked in the house and was shocked. the first words that came out of my mouth wee.

" Why are You here."

* * *

**sorry its so short i was having no idea what to do with this chapter i promise it will be longer next review**


	8. cousin

**Hey Guys hope you guys do my contest! so are you guys ready to find out who's in Rachel's house! it mite not be a bad thing okay so here are the questions:  
**

**1. Colby Or ****Chandler? 1 vote for Colby **

**2. ****Kaya Or Abbe? 1 vote for Kaya**

**3. ****Boy Or Girl ? Btw Boys have 5 votes and girl has 2 **

******4. ****Gabriel Clay Puckerman Or Gabriel Arthur Puckerman? 1 vote for clay **

**5. kylie Sylvia Puckerman Or kylie Caroline Puckerman ? 1 vote for Caroline **

**6. what should Puck have as a job in the future?**

**before i start i would like to thank you all for 15 reviews already so here it is..**

* * *

_ Rachel pov,_

" Why are you here ?" i ask at the blonde boy.

" Oh so no i miss you or anything just why am i here well if you most ask my mom and dad sent me to live with you and uncle Hiram and Leroy." He says with a smirk

" Yay Oh my gosh Austin you have to meet all my friends at school how is Dez?" i ask while giving him a hug **( Okay Austin is Austin moon from Austin and ally but sadly i do not own that. BTw they are not really cousins there parents are just best friends )**

" Well Dez is Great still crazy." he says with a laugh.

" Same old Dez so how are you?" I ask while going in the kitchen to grab a snack

" Im good iv been so busy with my music lately seems like you have been busy to ." He says pointing at my baby bump a i give him his snack.

" Yah im having triplets." i say with a raises his eye brow at me

" Cool one better be named after me." he says with a i text Noah to come over we both start too laugh and talk more.

_Noah POv,_

i start to drive to Rachel's house after she tells me to come over when i get there i could he hear singing from here house it was a dudes voice :

Last summer we met.  
We started as friends.  
I can't tell you how it all happened.  
Then autumn – it came.  
We were never the same.  
Those nights everything felt like magic.

And I wonder if you miss me too.  
If you don't, it's the one thing that I wish you knew.

_[Chorus:]_  
I think about you every morning when I open my eyes.  
I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights.  
I think about you every moment, every day of my life.  
You're on my mind all the time. It's true.

How long 'til I stop pretending  
What we have is never ending.  
Oh, oh, oh.  
If all we are is just a moment,  
Don't forget me because I won't and  
I can't help myself.

I think about you. Ooh, ooh.  
I think about you. Ooh.

_[Chorus]_  
I think about you every morning when I open my eyes.  
I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights.  
I think about you every moment, every day of my life.  
You're on my mind all the time. It's true.

I think about you, you, you, you, you.

i look in the window to see a blonde boy with brown eyes sitting next to Rachel while holding a guitar he was looking at her .i could feel the jealousy coming on how dare this boy try to woo her with a song shes mine. i go to the open the door when i here Rachel say "I love You 2." to the boy what the fuck? i barge in the door while looking at the boy with my death glare.

" um Hey Noah this is my friend Austin moon he will be staying with me for awhile." she says while looking at the dude Austin comes up to me.

" Hey you most be Puck i heard a lot about you nice to meet you it will be cool knowing two people at school." he says sticking his hand out i just look at it.

" Rachel why was he singing a love song to you and why did you say i love you 2? " i ask with fury in my eyes Austin just looks at me.

" Oh well he wrote the song and showed me it and well it was just a simple i love you as a friend." she says sweetly i believe her so i watch movies with them then i go home.

_2 days later..._

Austin pov,

i wake up in the morning cause it's the first day of school but i have a feeling Puck dos net like me. i get ready and drive to school with Rachel. she walks me to the office and we get my schedule lucky me we have all the same classes she convinced me to audition for glee club after school. i got the perfect song to win her hart from that bad boy who shall not be named ... the school day goes by fast when i walk in the glee room i see a Chinese looking girl and boy most be tina and mike Rachel already told me who everyone was but im still learning.

" Okay guys this is Austin moon he will be auditioning for glee club today." says while standing next to me i see the gay boy who i believe is kurt checking me out wow kinda weird.

" He's hot hey hot stuff want a around with me ?" A Latino girl says with a wink i just shake my head and ask if i can start:

(i walk over to Rachel as i start to sing i could tell puck was mad.)

I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

I pull Rachel out of her seat and start to dance with her.

Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now i sing that looking at puck  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know

It's getting hard to be around you  
There's so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

This emptiness is killing me  
And I'm wondering why I've waited so long  
Looking back I realize  
It was always there just never spoken  
I'm waiting here...been waiting here

__i look at her when im done she was blushing maybe she likes me before i knew what i was doing i kissed her...

* * *

**Hahahahahaha im evil sorry just needed a little drama so what you think?**


	9. Break up and Austin

**oh my gosh guys im so sorry i been busy i was at my sisters for a week so sorry for the cliffy also can someone let me know if there's a beta that will do this kinda story so yah also thank you for the 17 reviews , 8 favorites and 10 follows im so happy you guys like this story oh by the way the Rachel is 3 months and 1 week if your wondering but it will skip 2 months ahead later in this chapter she will be 5 months and 1 week :) Okay so here are the question:**

**1. Colby Or ****Chandler? 1 vote for Colby**

**2. ****Kaya Or Abbe? 1 vote for Kaya**

**3. ****Boy Or Girl ? Btw Boys have 5 votes and girl has 2**

******4. ****Gabriel Clay Puckerman Or Gabriel Arthur Puckerman? 1 vote for clay**

**5. kylie Sylvia Puckerman Or kylie Caroline Puckerman ? 1 vote for Caroline**

**6. what should Puck have as a job in the future?**

* * *

_Rachel pov,_

he's kissed me it was blissful just for a second i kissed back it stopped when Noah tackled him,they just kept punching one another until Finn pulled them apart Noah just stared at me he had a black eye while Austin had a nose bleed.

" Im done with you Rachel give me the ring back go head raise the children on your own bitch go ahead." he says with pure anger i give him the ring back he walks up to Santana and kisses her right in front of me i run out of the room i didn't mean to kiss Austin it just happened he was my first love but still Austin kissed i finally get to my car i start to sob and wait for Austin to get out of Glee.. When its over i see Noah no i mean Puck holding Santana's hand i try to ignore it while i wait for Austin. when he gets in we don't even look at one another we drive home in silent. my dad's were on a business trip so it was just me and Austin.

" im sorry." he says with sadness in his brown eye's. thats when i break down i lost my true love but i still have Austin. he starts to sing to me

I know how you feel inside  
your in love and so am i  
but you're with some other guy  
I should be the one by your side.

He cheated, made you feel no good I  
told you that he would i  
knew he'd make you cry  
You're broken let me make it better  
glue you back together just give me a try  
ohh

pretty pretty please dont you ever ever feel  
like your less than f'in perfect  
if your here with me i wont ever make you feel  
any less than f'in perfect you'll see

at his house you found her clothes  
tried to play you and say whose are those  
hes so stupid heres how i know  
what kind of genious would let perfection go woahh ohh

He's conceited only 'bout himself he  
loves nobody else ah he aint even fly  
your broken lemme make it better  
glue you back together just give me a try  
ohh

pretty pretty please dont you ever ever feel  
like your less than f'in perfect  
If your here with me i wont ever make you feel  
any less than f'in perfect you'll see..

Its gonna take time girl to heal that hole (he left) Exactly how long i dont know  
but you got pain and i know a rememdy  
you gotta  
start kickin' it with someone like me  
now your over analysing all of your thoughts  
start to thinkin' its all your fault  
but baby girl don't you go and blame yourself  
'cause he's just a douche bag, he's just a douche bag

ohh yeahh

I was hoping you'd let me replace him  
I would straight erase him  
right out of your mind

Pretty pretty please dont you ever ever feel  
like you're less than f'in perfect  
if your here with me i wont ever make you feel  
any less than f'in perfect you'll see.

Pretty pretty please dont you ever ever feel  
like you're less than f'in perfect  
if your here with me i wont ever make you feel  
any less than f'in perfect.

with tat he kisses my head and we fall asleep ..

_2 months later..._

_Rachel pov,_

im 5 months pregnant now im with Austin but i love Noah he slushy's me now like he used to he "dates" Santana now i thought we were friends but i guess not. i walk to my locker with Austin and spot the huge bold letters on my locker SLUT im used to it it's just puck's way of greeting me. right when i turn around im slushed at least its Grape Austin helps me clean off but his touch just feels wrong ill always love him but not like in the desire type of way i love Noah not Puck my sweet Noah the father of my babies that way but he is back to his old ways when Austin is done we walk to glee club nationals is over we won.

" Okay class were doing Duets so boys will pick a name out of the hat okay so Sam your first oh by the way Rachel your with me just for a example ." says clapping his hands

" Santana." Sam says then Finn walks up next

" Brittany." Finn says scratching his head then Mike goes up

" Mercedes." mike says looking at her then Austin goes up

" Quinn." Austin says with a frown then Noah goes up

" Rachel." Noah says dally then Tina and Kurt are together

" Okay Rachel we will sing Just give me a reason ." says as i get up

Right from the start  
You were a thief  
You stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them

Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh  
Things you never say to me, oh, oh  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

I'm sorry I don't understand  
Where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine  
(Oh, we had everything)  
Your head is running wild again  
My dear we still have everythin'  
And it's all in your mind  
(Yeah, but this is happenin')

You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh  
Used to lie so close to me, oh, oh  
There's nothing more than empty sheets  
Between our love, our love  
Oh, our love, our love

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
I never stopped  
You're still written in the scars on my heart  
You're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Our tear ducts can rust  
I'll fix it for us  
We're collecting dust  
But our love's enough  
You're holding it in  
You're pouring a drink  
No nothing is as bad as it seems  
We'll come clean

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

after were done everyone claps even Noah he smiles at me maybe this wont be so bad after all...

* * *

**Hey Hoped you liked it so review loves and there will be puckleberry next chapter**


	10. Duet Drama!

**Hey Puckleberry Fan's so how are you today? Hope you guys are reading my Notes :) okay so in this chapter there is some Puckleberry so YAY also there's going to be a baby shower in 2 chapters the 12 one to be exact so i need your help Rachel wasnt born in Lima she was born in LA and move to Lima when she was 11 so she has friends from there so i need 3 boys and 3 girls you come up with a character and i pick if i like it or not they need to be in before chapter 12 here's the form:**

**Name :**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**School:**

**Fashion type:**

**Personality:**

**Other Info:**

**Hope you guys help out also here are the questions:**

**1. Colby Or ****Chandler? 1 vote for Colby**

**2. ****Kaya Or Abbe? 1 vote for Kaya**

**3. ****Boy Or Girl ? Btw Boys have 5 votes and girl has 2**

******4. ****Gabriel Clay Puckerman Or Gabriel Arthur Puckerman? 1 vote for clay**

**5. kylie Sylvia Puckerman Or kylie Caroline Puckerman ? 1 vote for Caroline**

**6. what should Puck have as a job in the future?**

**Answer please ! **

* * *

_Noah pov,_**  
**

Im going to Rachel's house right now to practice all the glee kids decided to meet with there partners today cause all of us perform tomorrow basically we have to sing a duet so this will be interesting when i get there i see Moon leaving god i hate that dude he walks right past me.

" Noah are you coming in?" Rachel asks me sweetly i was still by my car so i start to walk to her door and walk in.

" So Noah lets go up stairs and start." Rachel says while grabbing my hand i felt the spark it's still there when we walk in her room i notice she still has the pictures of us on her wall's the first one i notice is My 15 birthday where i had cake on my face with Rachel hugging me good times.

" So Berry what songs do you suggest on one condition no show tunes." i say with a smirk

" Um how about somebody i used to know ?" she says biting her lip

" Fits us perfectly." i say looking into her brown eyes

" Yah wanna practice ?" she asks looking at the photo on her dresser it was of her kissing my cheek

" Sure Berry." i say with as smirk we practice for a hour then i leave it wasnt that bad that night i fall asleep with dreams of Rachel

_Rachel pov,_

I wake up with Austin next to me it's just not the last night Austin was acting strange kinda nervous after he got back weird. after he wakes up and gets dressed we leave first class of the day was glee today so we have to go walk in and sit down we were the last ones there.

" Okay guys first up today is Brittany and Finn." says with a grin while they walk to the front of the room

" Okay Today where singing no air by Jordan sparks." Finn says with a grin the band starts to play

**Finn** _Brittany _

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_  
They get closer together  
_If I should die before I wake_  
_It's 'cause you took my breath away_  
_Losing you is like living in a world with no air_  
_Oh_

**I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave**  
**My heart won't move, it's incomplete**  
**Wish there was a way that I can make you understand**

_But how do you expect me_  
_to live alone with just me_  
_'Cause my world revolves around you_  
_It's so hard for me to breathe_

_[both ]_  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

**I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew**  
**Right off the ground to float to you**  
**There's no gravity to hold me down for real**

_But somehow I'm still alive inside_  
_You took my breath, but I survived_  
_I don't know how, but I don't even care_

_[Both:]_  
So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

_[Chorus]_

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No more  
It's no air, no air

_[Chorus]_

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air

by the time they were done they were really close and Quinn looked pissed. breaks the tension

" Okay Quinn and Austin are next." says with a grin they walk up with smirks on there face

" So guys where singing Lucky by Jason Mraz." quinn says looking at Finn the band starts

**Austin **_Quinn _

**Do you hear me, I'm talking to you**  
**Across the water across the deep blue ocean**  
**Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying**  
**Boy, I hear you in my dreams**  
**I feel your whisper across the sea**  
**I keep you with me in my heart**  
**You make it easier when life gets hard**

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

_They don't know how long it takes_  
_Waiting for a love like this_  
_Every time we say goodbye_  
_I wish we had one more kiss_  
_I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will_

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

**And so I'm sailing through the sea**  
**To an island where we'll meet**  
**You'll hear the music fill the air**  
_I'll put a flower in your hair_  
_Though the breezes through the trees_  
_Move so pretty you're all I see_  
_As the world keeps spinning round_  
_You hold me right here right now_

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

They were so close they could be kissing i didn't have the desire to slap her though weird... Finn was about to get up but stopped the tension again.

" Okay calm down guys its Tina And Kurt's turn." says with a smile Artie was here today but didnt have a partner they walk to the front..

" Okay guys this is just a song i can a sure you im not dating Tina we are singing wouldnt change a thing by joe jonas ." Kurt says clapping his hands

**Kurt** _Tina _

_It's like, he doesn't hear a word I say_  
_His mind is somewhere far away_  
_And I don't know how to get there_  
_It's like all he wants is to chill out_  
**(She's serious)**  
_He makes me wanna pull all my hair out_  
**(She's always in a rush and interrupted)**

_like he doesn't even care_  
**(Like she doesn't even care)**

You, me  
We're face to face  
But we don't see eye to eye

Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)  
But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars (like different stars)  
You're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing

**She's always trying to save the day**  
**Just wanna let my music play**  
**She's all or nothing**  
**But my feeling's never change**

_Why does he try to read my mind?_  
**(I try to read her mind)**  
_It's not good to psychoanalyze_  
**(She tries to pick a fight to get attention)**  
_That's what all of my friends say_  
(**That's what all of my friends say)**

You, me  
We're face to face  
But we don't see eye to eye

Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)  
But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars (like different stars)  
but you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing

**When I'm yes, she's no**  
_When I hold on, he just lets go_  
We're perfectly imperfect  
But I wouldn't change a thing, no

Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)  
But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars (like different stars)  
but you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing

But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars (like different stars)  
but you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a  
Wouldn't change a thing

We all clap as they sit down

" Okay Santana and Sam your up." Mr. shue says looking at them

" We are singing Love the way you lie and yes Trouty mouth can Rap." Santana says with a smirk

**Sam **_Santana _

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_  
_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_  
_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_

**I can't tell you what it really is**  
**I can only tell you what it feels like**  
**And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe**  
**I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight**  
**As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight**  
**High off of love, drunk from my hate,**  
**It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more I suffer, I suffocate**  
**And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me**  
**She fucking hates me and I love it.**  
**Wait! Where you going?**  
**"I'm leaving you"**  
**No you ain't. Come back we're running right back.**  
**Here we go again**  
**It's so insane cause when it's going good, it's going great**  
**I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane**  
**But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snapped**  
**Who's that dude? I don't even know his name**  
**I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again**  
**I guess I don't know my own strength**

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_  
_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_  
_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_

**You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe**  
**When you're with 'em**  
**You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em**  
**Got that warm fuzzy feeling**  
**Yeah, them chills you used to get 'em**  
**Now you're getting fucking sick of looking at 'em**  
**You swore you'd never hit 'em; never do nothing to hurt 'em**  
**Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit them**  
**You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, hit 'em**  
**Throw 'em down, pin 'em**  
**So lost in the moments when you're in them**  
**It's the rage that took over it controls you both**  
**So they say you're best to go your separate ways**  
**Guess if they don't know you 'cause today that was yesterday**  
**Yesterday is over, it's a different day**  
**Sound like broken records playing over but you promised her**  
**Next time you show restraint**  
**You don't get another chance**  
**Life is no Nintendo game**  
**But you lied again**  
**Now you get to watch her leave out the window**  
**Guess that's why they call it window "pain"**

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_  
_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_  
_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_

**Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean**  
**And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine**  
**But your temper's just as bad as mine is**  
**You're the same as me**  
**But when it comes to love you're just as blinded**  
**Baby, please come back**  
**It wasn't you, baby it was me**  
**Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems**  
**Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano**  
**All I know is I love you too much to walk away though**  
**Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk**  
**Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk**  
**Told you this is my fault**  
**Look me in the eyeball**  
**Next time I'm pissed, I'll lay my fist at the drywall**  
**Next time? There won't be no next time!**  
**I apologize even though I know its lies**  
**I'm tired of the games I just want her back**  
**I know I'm a liar**  
**If she ever tries to fucking leave again**  
**Im'a tie her to the bed and set this house on fire**  
**I'm just gonna**

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_  
_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_  
_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_

__when there done they start making out i look at Noah he do sent even budge make them sit down then calls up mike and Mercedes

" we don't have one can Puck and Rachel go up ? mike asks looking at the floor while Mr. Shue says yes. as we get up i could see Austin staring at Noah.

" Okay fellow glee club me And Noah will be singing Somebody i used to know by Gotye." i say with a smile..

**Noah** _Rachel _

**Now and then I think of when we were together**  
**Like when you said you felt so happy you could die**  
**Told myself that you were right for me**  
**But felt so lonely in your company**  
**But that was love and it's an ache I still remember**

**You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness**  
**Like resignation to the end, always the end**  
**So when we found that we could not make sense**  
**Well you said that we would still be friends**  
**But I'll admit that I was glad it was over**

**But you didn't have to cut me off**  
**Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing**  
**And I don't even need your love**  
**But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough**  
**No you didn't have to stoop so low**  
**Have your friends collect your records and then change your number**  
**I guess that I don't need that though**  
**Now you're just somebody that I used to know**

**Now you're just somebody that I used to know**  
**Now you're just somebody that I used to know**

_Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over_  
_But had me believing it was always something that I'd done_  
_But I don't wanna live that way_  
_Reading into every word you say_  
_You said that you could let it go_  
_And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know_

**But you didn't have to cut me off**  
**Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing**  
**And I don't even need your love**  
**But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough**  
**No you didn't have to stoop so low**  
**Have your friends collect your records and then change your number**  
**I guess that I don't need that though**  
**Now you're just somebody that I used to know**

Somebody  
(I used to know)  
Somebody  
(Now you're just somebody that I used to know)

(I used to know)  
(That I used to know)  
(I used to know)  
Somebody

When we were done he kisses me and i kiss back out of the corner of my eye i can see Austin run out with Quinn following him.

_Austin pov,_

how could she do this i loved her but i cheated before her i slept with Quinn last night ughhh im such a bad boyfriend.

" Hey you okay ?" Quinn asks walking up to me

" Yah." i say with a small smile

" Good you know i like you right?" she asks raising her eye brow she steps closer to me

" I like you to." i say i step closer before i knew it we were kissing until her boyfriend tackled me...

* * *

**Drama ! Puckleberry hope you guys review!**


	11. You Love Me Again?

**Hey guys so you guys have until tomorrow to do my form you can make up a character i need 3 boys and 3 girls who knew Rachel From LA they will be featured in a few chapters! so here's the form:**

**Name :**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**School:**

**Fashion type:**

**Personality:**

**Other Info:**

**Hope you guys help out also here are the questions:**

**1. Colby Or ****Chandler? 1 vote for Colby**

**2. ****Kaya Or Abbe? 1 vote for Kaya**

**3. ****Boy Or Girl ? Btw Boys have 5 votes and girl has 2**

******4. ****Gabriel Clay Puckerman Or Gabriel Arthur Puckerman? 1 vote for clay**

**5. kylie Sylvia Puckerman Or kylie Caroline Puckerman ? 1 vote for Caroline**

**6. what should Puck have as a job in the future?**

**hope you answer he questions and submit a character for the story! Here's the chappy Loves **

* * *

_Noah pov,_

when i pull away from Rachel i could hear a screaming Quinn in the hall way.i go to see whats wrong... first thing i see is Finn pounding the heck out of Moon. i couldn't help but laugh.i could see blood on the floor so i had to stop the fight.

" Hudsun calm the fuck down." i yell pulling him off Austin the dude's nose was bleeding and he had a black eye

" He kissed my girlfriend he's a fucking man whore." Finn screams after that all the glee kids were in the hall way.i was furious he cheated on Rachel i go to tackle him but a small hand grabs my arm i look down to see it's Rachel..

" Austin did you do anything else besides kiss Quinn?" Rachel asks with sadness in her voice.

" Please Rachel don't make me." Austin begs she walked over and slapped him

" Now have you done anything else?" Rachel says trying to be calm

" Yes we slept together last night." Austin says looking at the floor. it took everything in me not to pound his face in

" Oh Okay have fun with your slut and at home don't talk to me." Rachel says with tears in her eyes.. we all walk back into glee we only have 5 minutes until we go to are 2nd period.

" Mr. shue may i sing a song please?" Rachel asks looking at Austin

" Sure Rachel." Mr. shue says. Rachel walks up to the band and whispers a song..

when she starts she looks directly at Austin

According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.  
According to you  
I'm difficult,  
hard to please,  
forever changing my mind.  
I'm a mess in a dress,  
can't show up on time,  
even if it would save my life.  
According to you. According to you.

Rachel sits on my lap and starts to sing maybe she loves me again..

But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you.

she stays in my lap looking at Austin though

According to you  
I'm boring,  
I'm moody,  
you can't take me any place.  
According to you  
I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.  
I'm the girl with the worst attention span;  
you're the boy who puts up with that.  
According to you. According to you.

she kisses my cheek then starts to sing

But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you.

I need to feel appreciated,  
like I'm not hated. oh... no...  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad you're making me decide.

According to me  
you're stupid,  
you're useless,  
you can't do anything right.  
But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you. (you, you)  
According to you. (you, you)

According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.

When she was done everyone was speechless that's my girl.. when everyone leaves to there classes Rachel starts to talk to me.

" So you love me again?" Rachel asks me

" Who said i ever stopped." i say while i lean into kiss her. I love her so much. we got to walk to class but she stops me.

" Noah i want A chocolate shake and i don't want to be at school today." she wines

" Okay oh by the way Rachel me and the glee kids and your dad's planned a baby shower for you like a week ago." i say with a cheesy smile

" Thank you Noah." Rachel says looking at me. we go to my truck and i drive her home and make a chocolate shake there.

" So um are we still moving to LA together ?" Rachel asks nervously while drinking her shake.

" Yes i knew i would get you back the house is still there and all." i say laying on the floor staring at the talk and laugh for awhile until her dad's walk in.

" Oh Noah what a nice surprise we have to speak to you." Hiram says

_Rachel pov,_

i watch as they go to talk about whatever they wanted to talk im waiting for Noah Austin gets home from school he do sent even look at me he run's upstairs..

i here a knock at the door and go to answer it.

" Surprise."

* * *

**Okay so please fill out that form love you Guys!**


	12. Meeting Rachel's friends

**Hey loves times up sadly no one entered the contest so i made some up except 2 of the boys chad dylan cooper is from sonny with a chance and dez is frm austin and ally witch i do not own! here are the questions :**

**1. Colby Or ****Chandler? 1 vote for Colby**

**2. ****Kaya Or Abbe? 1 vote for Kaya**

**3. ****Boy Or Girl ? Btw Boys have 5 votes and girl has 2**

******4. ****Gabriel Clay Puckerman Or Gabriel Arthur Puckerman? 1 vote for clay**

**5. kylie Sylvia Puckerman Or kylie Caroline Puckerman ? 1 vote for Caroline**

**6. what should Puck have as a job in the future?**

**hope you guys review cause havnt goy any reviews in 3 chapter * Sighs* yah and i stay up late just to update so yah here's the chapter:**

* * *

_Noah__ pov,_

**BY the way there outfits are on my profile there listed as 1st outfit!**

i could here happy screams coming from down stairs when i walk down there 5 people are hugging Rachel while Austin is getting yelled at by a girl she had brown hair that was curly and blue eyes while wearing a pink dress i already like her before i know it im down stairs.

" Hey im Rose Nalo you must be Puck." the girl who was yelling at Austin says

" Nice to meet you rose can you introduce me to the others?." i ask her while looking at the others

" Yes come on." she says pulling me towards the group. she walks me up to a red head boy who had green eyes.

" Dez Meet Puck puck meet Dez Worthy." She says introducing us. he had an odd outfit

" Nice to meet you Puck." Dez says giving me a hug i pulled away quickly and followed Rose over to a girl who had Blue and black hair and brown eyes sh was wearing a black shirt with black ripped jeans she was standing next to a guy with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes and he was wearing all black with a eye brow ring.

" Dylan this is Puck Puck this is Dylan rosa and the girl over here is Brooke Allessie." she said pointing in between them i could of swore the dude was checking me out.

" nice to meet you." they both say at the same time. The last of them she drags me over to are a boy and a girl the boy looked slightly older then the others and he had Blonde hair and blue eyes while wearing mostly blue he had his arm around Rachel chatting it away no not another Austin..The girl was with them to she had her Black and pink hair in a pony tail she was wearing blue converse's black shorts and a grey shirt.

" Okay Chad this is Puck Puck this is Chad Dylan Cooper and the girl is Crystal Vally." she says clapping her hands as Chad glares at me hold up i should be glaring at him he has his arm around my girl.

" Dude i know im a stud and all and everyone is attracted to me but stop staring." i say to Chad he Smirks then whisper's in my ear

" Don't flatter yourself Puckerman." he says i roll my eyes.

" Guys how about spin the bottle for old time's?" Brooke asks everyone agree's i didn't want but whatever.

" Okay Rachel is first." i say to everyone when she spins it lands on me yes! we both lean in in a matter of seconds where making out until Chad clears his was my turn to spin we made a rule yo have to kiss who ever it lands on no matter what i was praying no dude's especially cause Dez is recording fucking course it lands on Chad just fucking great.

_Rachel pov,_

I was almost laughing at how mad chaddy and Noah looked.

" Do it already Chad you have kissed Dez before so just do it." Chris shouts at them i remember that day like it was yesterday when they kissed.

They start to lean in then they kiss it lasted for 10 seconds cause everyone was encouraging chaddy spins it lands on Dezy we all burst out laughing Dezy hands me his camera to record it. they kiss but it only last 3 seconds. When dezy spins it lands on me of freaking course i could see how mad Noah was.

" Come on Rach you have kissed everyone in this group before don't you remember you had your first kiss with someone in this group and you were Dez's first kiss." Rosey says with a smirk god dammit when we start to lean in Noah interrupts us.

" Who was her first kiss ?" Noah asks looking at them all Chaddy slowly raises his hand and Noah glares at him before anyone could say anything Dezy smash's his lips on to mine we had a full on blown make out session when where done we both have smirks on are faces shocking everyone.i spin and it lands on Chris.

" Guys um how about we stop." Noah suggest i go to say something but Chaddy does before i can..

" So you didn't like my kissing?" Chaddy Asks looking fake hurt

" Hated it." Noah says smugly

" Okay how about the question game ?" I suggest everyone agree's

_Noah pov,_

"Okay so im first." i say and everyone nods

"Okay if your 16 raise your hand ( rose raises her hand) 17 ( Crystal,Brooke,Rachel and Austin raise there hand) 18 ,dez, Raise are hands.) 19 ( Chad raises his hand of course.)"

" My turn So first boyfriend or girlfriend?" Rose says

" Santana." i say with a smirk

" Austin." Brooke says with a frown

" Brooke." Austin says with a smirk

" Rose." Dylan says leaning on the wall

" Chad." Rose says with a smile

" Dez." Chad says in the back i give him the what the fuck look " it was a dare." he protest

" Dylan." Crystal says

" Rachel." Dez says nervously as i glare at him

" Dezy." Rachel says hugging him

" Okay how did you meet Rachel and how old were you ?" Crystal asks

" i Was 12 and she just moved in and i spilled my food on her at school." i say looking at everyone

" Well i was 5 at the time and how i meant her she was with chad at the park." Brooke says grabbing chad's cheeks

" Well i was 7 at the time and How i meant her was when she walked in school holding hands with Austin." Dez says as i glare at Austin

" Well i was 6 at the time and i meant her while i was yelling at Austin." Rose says giving me a high five

"I meant her when i was 2 and she was just born." Chad says glaring at me

" I Meant her when i was 2 after i fell off the swing on top of her." Austin says with a laugh

" erm i was 8 when i meant her and how i meant her was when i kissed Austin and she threw a shoe at me." Crystal says

" I meant her when i was 4 after i pulled her pig tail." Dylan says blushing

" Who's bisexual , gay or lesbian?" Brooke asks Dylan and Crystal raise there hand .

" Okay last one cause im freaking tired ad the baby shower's tomorrow so favorite memory of me ?" Rachel says yawning

" When you told me you were pregnant." i say proudly and lean over to her a kiss Austin and chad glare at me

" when we had were all at the park and you gave us all piggy back rides." Crystal says hugging Rachel

" When we were all at school and you told you loved him as a dare." Dylan says laughing while Rachel starts to blush

" the time you kissed Dez at school and got detention." Rose says wow didn't know Rachel was a badass

" When you Kissed Me at the park and the old people kept calling us weird since you were 10 and i was 12." Chad says with a smirk

" The time me and you had a mud fight and i ended up kissing you so you would forgive me." Austin says staring at me

" When you acted like my girlfriend and made chad so jealous he decided to try and date Austin." Brooke says with a smirk

" The time we all spent the night and decided it would be funny to put makeup on chad and give him a dress and he had to walk out side like that for the whole day." Dez says looking at Chad

" Okay guys love you all but soon to be mom of 3 needs her beauty sleep so boys in the quest bedroom and girls in my bedroom." Rachel says walking upstairs

_In bedroom with boy's_

I was so mad im forced to sleep in between Mr. im so perfect Cooper And dez who i didn't really mind he was actually pretty cool. soon the other bed was Austin and Dylan.

" Okay so some ground rules before i go to be 1 Chad do not try to rape me in my sleep 2 No SEX at all with any other dude this mostly goes out to chad." i say with a smirk.

" Im not gay!" he screams

"okay tell your 2 ex boyfriends that Cooper night guys." i say sleeply

_Girl's room_

_Rachel pov,_

i was sleeping next to Brooke while rose and Crystal took the other bed..

* * *

**OKAY REVIEW!**


	13. Chad likes Puck? Baby Shower

**Hey Loves this chapter is the Baby Shower! Also there will be more flirty Chad and if your wondering about everyone's age and nick name so no confusion here it is okay here's the list:**

**Brooke Allessie: A:17 G:12 grade Nickname: Bad B**

**Dez Worthy: A: 18 G:12 Nickname: Dezy**

**Austin Moon: A: 17 G:12 **

**Rose Nalo: A: 16 G: 10 Nickname: Rosey**

**Chad. A: 19 G: 1st year of collage Nickname: Chaddy**

**Crystal Vally: A: 17 G: 11 Nickname : Chris**

**Dylan Rosa: A: 18 G: 12 Nickname spikey**

**Yah so here are the questions:**

**1. Colby Or ****Chandler? 1 vote for Colby**

**2. ****Kaya Or Abbe? 1 vote for Kaya**

**3. ****Boy Or Girl ? Btw Boys have 5 votes and girl has 2**

******4. ****Gabriel Clay Puckerman Or Gabriel Arthur Puckerman? 1 vote for clay**

**5. kylie Sylvia Puckerman Or kylie Caroline Puckerman ? 1 vote for Caroline**

**6: Who's your fav****orite Out of Rachel's friends from LA?**

**Okay so thanks for the reviews everyone i would be no where without you guys! :)**

**Also there outfit's are on my profile called outfit 2 then there name :) so here you go:**

* * *

_Noah pov,_

" Dude get the fuck off me." I yell at chad he was hugging me It was time to get ready for The baby shower and i just woke up it was 11:00 AM the baby shower started at 12.

" Sorry Puck." He sneers at me. while Dez,Austin and Dylan stare at us not trying to laugh

" You three go get ready." I say pointing to the 3 they quickly scurry off as i get up to get ready i threw on a simple green t shirt and blue the time im all done getting ready everyone was down stairs all ready to the girl's were wearing dress's well except Rachel Rose wore a hot pink dress while Crystal wore a lite purple dress and Brooke wore a black all the boys wore simple clothes like me.

" Okay guys because of car space we have to spit up because of presents and people so in my it will be Brooke,Dez and Rose in my car while Chad,Austin,Dylan and Crystal are in Noah's car." Rachel instructs dammit im stuck with the 2 people i cant everyone one grabs there stuff we head out and of course since i only had 3 seats in the back of my truck someone had to sit up front guess who it was God damn Cooper.

" So did you like me sleeping next to you last night?" Chad asks with a smirk as i start the car

" No i woke up to you clinging to me." i say with a shudder

" Yah if i didn't know any better id say Chad's attracted to you." Dylan says with a smirk i would of gave him a high five but i was driving.

" Maybe i am." Chad says simpley i give him a what the fuck look as Austin Smacks Chad from behind on his head.

" Sorry dude not my type." i say keeping my eye's on the rode while the other 3 in the back burst out laughing

" Whatever i know you like me you want some of this." Chad says i could see him pointing to himself out of the corner of my eye.

" Okay dude first of i have a girlfriend Second My Girlfriend is pregnant with my kids third off she's your friend 4th Off im not gay." i say in a duh tune

" Yah Chad i thought you were capital S Straight." Crystal says i could of swore i could hear a smirk cause i couldn't see it

" Im just teasing him im Straight." Chad protest

" Sure." Me and Austin say at the same time finally after that he shuts up for the rest of the ride there.

" Guys where here now get the hell out of my car." i say unbuckling my seat belt we all go inside they sit there presents on the table as i walk over to the glee kids and where Rachel's friends were.

" Sup guys?" i say looking at the group

" Hi Noah." Rachel says gving me a kiss on the cheek.

" So guys who wants to dance?" i ask everyone says yes so we all go dance

_Rachel pov,_

Everyone one was dancing well except Dez and was flirting with him.

" Everyone looks happy." i say looking at Noah

" yah so uh i need to talk to you Rachel." Noah says nervously

" Okay." i say still swaying softly to the music

" I think your friend Chad's Gay." He says bluntly and i sigh

" Why?" i ask looking at the ground

" He keeps hitting on me and he's slow dancing with Dylan right now." Noah says looking across the room

" Sorry he's been hitting on you he does that to everyone no matter what gender so uh how about we do presents now ." i suggest

" Um okay oh after that im singing my song ." he says looking at the present table

" Okay guys listen up." i say turning off the music.

" It's present time then Noah is going to sing a song." i tell everyone they all nod in agreement

_Noah pov,_

It took a hour to open all the present most were baby clothes,bibs and bottles but Kurt had to have designer clothes for the babies o f course.

" Okay guys one last thing before we go i have a song." i tell everyone

I'm no superman  
I can't take your hand  
And fly you anywhere  
You want to go (yeah)

I can't read your mind  
Like a billboard sign  
And tell you everything  
You want to hear, but

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable

I, yeah, I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
With heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero  
(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero

Searching high and low  
Trying every road  
If I see your face  
I'll barely know (yeah)

I'll put my trust in fate  
That you will come my way  
And if it's right  
It's undeniable, yeah

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable  
I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
With heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero  
(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero

So incredible  
Some kind of miracle  
When it's meant to be  
I'll become a hero  
So I'll wait, wait  
Wait, wait for you

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable  
(Be unstoppable)

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
With heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero  
(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero

Everyone claps as i get off the stage to hug Rachel but before i could hug Rachel i saw chad's hurt face does he like me?


	14. DRAMA!

**so hey guys how are you? Well hope you guys like my story so far and also i will be focusing on some of Rachel's other friends like Dylan,Crystal,Brooke and Dez there will be chad i just want you to get to know her other friends to get your opinion on them .So here are the questions:**

**1. Colby Or ****Chandler? 1 vote for Colby**

**2. ****Kaya Or Abbe? 1 vote for Kaya**

**3. ****Boy Or Girl ? Btw Boys have 5 votes and girl has 2**

******4. ****Gabriel Clay Puckerman Or Gabriel Arthur Puckerman? 1 vote for clay**

**5. kylie Sylvia Puckerman Or kylie Caroline Puckerman ? 1 vote for Caroline**

**6: Who's your fav****orite Out of Rachel's friends from LA?**

**Hope you answer here's the Chapter:**

* * *

_Rachel pov,_

" You okay Noah?" I ask worriedly He was staring across the room but i don't what he was looking at but he looked out of it.

" Yah of course." He says kissing my head

" Oh okay i switched some seating stuff around you will have you will still have Dylan,Crystal and Austin but you will have Brooke this time while i have Chad." i tell him with a smile

" Okay that's fine lets start to get the gifts in the cars." Noah says going to get the presents

_Noah pov,_

About 30 minutes later everything and everyone are in the cars Brooke sits in the front with me while Dylan,Crystal and Austin sit in the back.

" So uh Brooke tell me about yourself." i say trying to get to know her

" Oh well im in a band Back in LA and i have a Boyfriend back home." She says playing with her black and blue hair

" That's nice me and Rachel are moving up there after graduation." i tell her

" Yah she told me." Brooke tells me **  
**

" Oh cool so what's your bands name?" I ask her keeping my eyes on the rode

" The 5 bad ass Teens." She says proudly

" so your bad ass? " i ask her with a smirk

" yah i have been to juvie 6 times." She says

" I have only been there 5 times." i tell her pulling into the drive way

" Cool sounds like im more bad ass then you." she says with a smirk

" Nah." i say getting out of the truck like the rest of them

We all bring the stuff in then settle down the rest of them talk while i go sit in the kitchen where i could see them the only one except me who wasn't talking was Chad what is his problem.

" He likes you you know." Dez says sitting by me

" I thought he was straight." I tell Dez still staring at Chad

" well man something changed since he got here yesterday ." Dez says playing with his fingers

" Oh well um thanks for talking to me your pretty cool." I tell him giving him a pat on the back

" Thanks so are you Puck." he says getting up to leave

I decide i have to talk to chad so i go and get him from the living room

" Chad can we talk upstairs please?" i ask the blonde headed boy

" Sure." he says getting up out of his seat and walking upstairs and shutting the door behind us

" I know." I tell him looking at him

" Know what?" He questions

" That you like me." I tell him bluntly

" Oh." he says simply

" Yah im sorry Cooper but i don't like you." I try to say nicely

" Then kiss me." He says staring into my eyes

" No way man." i say backing up

" Yes then say you don't have feelings for me." He says stepping closer to me

" No dude just no." i say backing up towards the wall

" Come on Noah." He says stepping closer to me again

" Don't call me that if you take one step closer ill punch in your face." I tell him warningly but he steps closer and leans towards my i punch him in the face just like i i know he hits the floor and im yelling in his face until Dylan runs in the room.

" Puck calm down come on where taking a walk." Dylan tells me

" Nah im good but thanks anyway." i say patting him on the back

_Rachel pov,_

Hey guys how about some karaoke." i suggest trying to ease the tension

" Ill go first i have the perfect song." Chaddy says he goes to the front and picks the song on the Karaoke machine.

You, with your words like knives  
And swords and weapons that you use against me  
You have knocked me off my feet again  
Got me feeling like I'm nothing  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard  
Calling me out when I'm wounded  
You picking on the weaker man

You can take me down with just one single blow  
But you don't know, what you don't know...

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides  
And your wildfire lies and your humiliation  
You have pointed out my flaws again  
As if I don't already see them  
I walk with my head down  
Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you  
I just wanna feel okay again

I bet you got pushed around  
Somebody made you cold  
But the cycle ends right now  
'Cause you can't lead me down that road  
And you don't know, what you don't know...

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar  
Talking over a football game  
With that same big loud opinion  
But nobody's listening  
Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things  
Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing  
But all you are is mean

All you are is mean  
And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life  
And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so?..

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city (Why you gotta be so?..)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean (Why you gotta be so?..)  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me (Why you gotta be so?..)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

We all were speechless and just stared at chad

" Hey guys lets go to bed we have a lot to do tomorrow." I say walking upstairs this is to much drama

* * *

**so please review**


	15. Graduation

**Hey sorry i have not updated i was lacking inspiration for this story also Rachel's friends minus Austin will be leaving this chapter i know it was confusing with all the people so here are the questions:**

**1. Colby Or ****Chandler? 1 vote for Colby**

**2. ****Kaya Or Abbe? 1 vote for Kaya**

**3. ****Boy Or Girl ? Btw Boys have 5 votes and girl has 2**

******4. ****Gabriel Clay Puckerman Or Gabriel Arthur Puckerman? 1 vote for clay**

**5. kylie Sylvia Puckerman Or kylie Caroline Puckerman ? 1 vote for Caroline**

**6. what did you think of Chad?**

**please answer Also hope you review my loves Here's the chappy:**

* * *

_Noah Pov,_

I hate to admit it but i was glade they were going back really pissed me off like last night when we were all going to bed he still kept hitting on me stupid now we are driving them to the airport Austin stayed back at the house something about meeting up with the time we got there i was ready for Chad to leave he was being so annoying.

" Bye Puck." Brooke says running up to give me a hug a i got out of the truck.

" Bye." i say giving her a hug i walk up to dez to give him a high five

" Im gonna miss you man." Dez says giving me a hug

" Yah um bye Dez." i say awkwardly and walk back to my Truck as they all board the Plane.

_Rachel Pov,_

When me and Noah got back he said he had a surprise for me.

" Rachel." he says getting my attention

" Yes?" i ask with a cheesy starts to get on one knee! OMG !

" I know we had are up's and down's with the whole Austin thing and me being A douche bag to you i shouldn't of left you Rachel i love you so much i loved you since the first day i meant you when i Spilled my food on you so im going to ask for the second time Rachel Barbra Berry will you be my wife?" Noah asks pulling out the ring

" Yes a million times yes Noah." i say jumping into his arms and putting the ring on

" That's not all i have a song for you." he says picking up his guitar from the wall

You're a good girl  
The perfect picture of an angel's smile  
From a magazine

But it's a new world  
And I know somewhere there's a side of you  
No one's ever seen

Hey now baby,  
No doubt about it girl  
You drive me crazy  
I'm feeling guilty to the way you make me  
Wanna steal your heart  
Steal your heart

Call me criminal  
I won't deny you make me want it all,  
Everything you are

So lock it up  
Go on and try it  
No matter what you do  
I'm gonna steal your heart

I confess,  
I kinda like it that you're innocent  
Keeping up your guard

I'll break it down  
So you can't hide it  
No matter what you do  
I'm gonna steal your heart

When Noah is done he kisses me can his get anymore perfect.

_2 months later _

_Noah pov,_

__it was graduation today we were all sitting in glee club chatting it up.

" Okay guys what college did everyone get into?" Shue asks looking at us.

" me and Noah are going to UCLA part time cause of the babies." Rachel says with a smile i couldn't help but be proud at my 7 month pregnant finance

" Congrats you guys who would have thought you two would be together i always thought Finn and Rachel would be together but you guys are a lovely couple anyone else?." Shue says with a smile

" Im going to Ohio state." Finn says with a smile

" im going to California institute of the Arts." Austin says looking at

" im going to Florida State University College of Music." Mercedes says with a smile sitting next to Kurt**  
**

" Im going to Julliard." Kurt says crossing his legs

" Im going to be in The Departmental Of Music at The California State University, North ridge." Quinn says looking at Austin there kinda are dating.

" Im going to Florida State University Of Cheer leading." Santana says with a smirk

" Im going to University of Michigan." Mike says while staring at Shue. The other glee kids were all in 11th grade right now except Brittany she got held back

" Wow 2 of you will be in Florida,1 in New York,1 still in Ohio,1 in Michigan and the other 4 will be in California congrats." Shue says Clapping his hands 3 hours later it was time for graduation.

" Now announcing The Senior Class of 2011 - 2012 will be Sue Sylvester." Figgins Says as everyone Cheers Sue walks on the stage.

" Rachel Berry." Sue announces as Rachel takes the stage to do her Speech

" I would just like to Thank and All the glee club for all There Help Especially Noah who has always been there for me Thank You all." Rachel says running to give her fathers a hug.

" Mike Chang." Sue says looking bored as he walks on stage gets his diploma he do sent do a speech like just goes to walk off stage

" Quinn Fabray." Sue says with a smile Quinn walks up to get her diploma and sits down

" Finn Hudsun." Sue says looking bored once again he walks up to get his diploma and trips over his shoe laces .I walk over to help him up

" Kurt Hummel." Sue announces as i drag Finn off starts to dance a little as he gets his diploma

" Mercedes Jones." Sue says as Mercedes goes on stage with a smirk to get her diploma

" Santana Lopez." Sue says with a small smile. Santana goes on Stage to get her diploma

" Austin Moon." Sue says looking around he walks on stage to give his speech.

" Thank you all for a wonderful year." He say giving them a peace sign

_Rachel Pov_,

" Noah Puckerman." Sue says leaving the stage as Noah walks to the stage he has a guitar

" Thank you all now me and Finn have a Song." Noah says with a smile.

_[Puck:]_  
I had a friend was a big baseball player  
back in high school  
He could throw that speedball by you  
Make you look like a fool boy

_[Finn:]_  
Saw him the other night at this roadside bar  
I was walking in, he was walking out  
We went back inside sat down had a few drinks  
but all he kept talking about was

_[Both:]_  
Glory days well they'll pass you by  
Glory days in the wink of a young girl's eye  
Glory days, glory days

_[Puck:]_  
Well there's a girl that lives up the block  
back in school she could turn all the boy's heads  
Sometimes on a Friday I'll stop by  
and have a few drinks after she put her kids to bed

_[Finn:]_  
Her and her husband Bobby well they split up  
I guess it's two years gone by now  
We just sit around talking about the old times,  
she says when she feels like crying  
she starts laughing thinking about

_[Both:]_  
Glory days well they'll pass you by  
Glory days in the wink of a young girl's eye  
Glory days, glory days

_[Puck:]_  
Now I think I'm going down to the well tonight  
and I'm going to drink till I get my fill  
And I hope when I get old I don't sit around thinking about it  
but I probably will

_[Finn:]_  
Yeah, just sitting back trying to recapture  
a little of the glory of, well time slips away  
and leaves you with nothing mister but  
boring stories of glory days

_[Both:]_  
Glory days well they'll pass you by  
Glory days in the wink of a young girl's eye  
Glory days, glory days

Glory days well they'll pass you by  
Glory days in the wink of a young girl's eye  
Glory days, glory days

With that he walks over to me and kisses me.

* * *

**Hope you liked that Chappy please Review!**


	16. Moving

**Hey People Sorry i haven't updated iv been busy with my 2 other stories there new Ones a Puckleberry one called Quintuplets and the other is a Samchel story called The Berry Sextuplets! Yah so check em out Also after this chapter there are only 1 chapter left to this story but there will be a sequel my loves :)**

**Here's the chapter:**

* * *

_2 days after graduation_

_Rachel Pov,_

Me and Noah are just finishing packing for are new home in LA where leaving tommorow.

" Im so excited that all 4 of us are going to be in LA." i say packing up my shirts

" Yah im going to miss Lima a little you know." Noah says with a small smile as he takes a box down stairs

" Yah i have good memories here." i say with a soft chuckle

" Yah are all the boxes packed?" Noah asks walking upstairs

" Yes Noah." i say with a smile

" okay good cause we leave at 4:00 Am and its 9:00 already we need some rest ." Noah says walking to the guest bedroom where just going to sleep there tonight.

_Noah Pov,_

After i get dressed for bed i lay down next to Rachel on the bed.

" I love you." i say softly pushing her hair out of her face

" I love you two." she says closing her eyes and we both drift off to sleep

When i wake up its 3:00 i wake up Rachel so she can get ready to go we were out by 3:30 Am

" Im so Excited." Rachel says with a smile as we drive to he air port

" Me to Rach." i say keeping my eyes on the road

" Yah i think its great for the kids." Rachel says with a smile while holding her stomach

When we get there i unload the bags and get everything threw security on to the plane.

" im taking a nap Noah." Rachel tells me when she sits down i nod i take a nap as well

_Rachel Pov,_

I wake up when the plane lands i wake up Noah so we can get are bags.

" This is awesome." Noah says getting of the plane with the bags

" i know." i say as we try to hail down a cab When we finally do we drive to are new home

" Thanks." Noah says giving the cab driver walk into are new home and sit down the luggage.

"The house is beautiful." i say with a smile

" Yah." he says with a smile

"I have a song for you." i say with a smile

"Bring it." he says with a smile and i start

Made a wrong turn once or twice  
Dug my way out, blood and fire  
Bad decisions, that's alright  
Welcome to my silly life

Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss 'No way, it's all good'  
It didn't slow me down.  
Mistaken, always second guessing  
Underestimated, look I'm still around

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than fucking perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me

You're so mean (so mean) when you talk (when you talk)  
About yourself. You were wrong.  
Change the voices (change the voices) in your head (in your head)  
Make them like you instead.

So complicated,  
Look how we all make it.  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game  
It's enough, I've done all I could think of  
Chased down all my demons  
I've seen you do the same  
(Oh oh)

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than fucking perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me

The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool in lying and we try, try, try but we try too hard  
And it's a waste of my time.  
Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere  
They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)?

(Yeah! Oh!)  
I'm pretty, pretty, pretty

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than fucking perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me  
(You're perfect, you're perfect)  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me.

" Your perfect to me Noah." i say giving him a kiss

" You are To babe let me sing you a song." he says with a smile and starts

Where it began,  
I can't begin to knowin'  
But then I know it's growing strong

Was in the spring  
And spring became the summer  
Who'd have believed you'd come along.

Hands, touchin' hands  
Reachin' out, touchin' me, touchin' you

Sweet Caroline  
Good times never seemed so good  
I've been inclined  
To believe they never would  
But now I...

...look at the night  
And it don't seem so lonely  
We fill it up with only two.

And when I hurt,  
Hurtin' runs off my shoulders  
How can I hurt when holding you?

Warm, touchin' warm  
Reachin' out, touchin' me, touchin' you

Sweet Caroline  
Good times never seemed so good  
I've been inclined,  
To believe they never would  
Oh, no, no

Sweet Caroline  
Good times never seemed so good  
Sweet Caroline,  
I believe they never could  
Sweet Caroline  
Good times never seemed so good  
Sweet Caroline...

_Noah Pov,_

This is just perfect

* * *

**Hey sorry i know itt sucked and it was rushed but i promise the sequel will be better and the last chapter will be to**


	17. Triple Trouble

**Yah so here's the last chapter until the sequel the sequle will be up in two days and will be called 15 years later:) heres the chapter:**

* * *

_1 month and 1/2 later_

_Rachel_ Pov,

I was sitting in the bedroom folding Clothes when my water breaks and Noah is in the next room.

" Noah." i scream

_Noah Pov,_

I hear Rachel calling my name and run into the bedroom

" What's wrong?" i ask

" My water broke." She says clutching her stomach

" Okay don't panic lets get into the car hear let me help you." i say trying to grab her hand

" No Puck just get into the fucking car ."she screams as she climbs in the car

" Okay settle lets get you to the hospital." i say softly as i start to drive

" I will not Fucking settle are you the one giving birth to triplets no." Rachel screams as she holds her stomach

" Okay babe." i say as i get near the hospital

" Drive faster." she screams as i pull into the hospital

" Where here let me get help." i say as i jump out of the car to get help

" My Fiance is in labor i need help." i scream as i enter the hospital and the nurses start rushing out to help get her into a wheel chair and wheel her into a room.

" Just breath hun." one of the nurses tell Rachel

" Okay on the count of 3 pus push." The doctor says and Rachel screams out in pain

" Okay 2 more times 123 push." the doctor says

" i see a head one more push 123." the doctor says Rachel cries out as she pushes out the baby.

" it's a boy." the doctor says i start to tear up aw her hands a nurse my son.

" Okay Rachel push." The doctor says when she pushes she starts to cuss at me

" One more time Rachel i see the head." the doctor says as she pushes

" It's a girl." the doctor says and hands over the baby to the nurse 2 minutes later Rachel has are last kid.

" Its a boy." the doctor says with a smile

" what are there names?" the nurse asks Rachel

" my 1st son is Gabriel Clay Puckerman my daughter is kylie Caroline Puckerman and my last son is Cobly Stan Puckerman." Rachel says with a smile

" Thats beautiful there going to be triple trouble." the nurse says with a smile

" i know." i say with a chuckle as i kiss Rachel's head

* * *

**Hope you like it sequel will be up soon**


End file.
